Endoscopes are widely used to examine the gastrointestinal system and other internal regions of the human body. Conventionally, most endoscopes employ an elongated scope that is interconnected to a video camera. A fiberoptic light source delivers xenon and other types of light through the scope so that viewing is enhanced.
A serious problem is often exhibited when light is transmitted from a xenon light source to an endoscope. At the point where the fiberoptic cable interconnects the endoscope, the xenon light is funneled through an extremely narrow or constricted inlet. The cable generates very high temperatures, particularly at the distal end fitting that joins the endoscope. After the endoscope is used and removed, the hot cable fitting can accidentally ignite drapes, sheets and similar material present in the operating room. The high temperatures generated by the endoscope cable also present a potential risk of burns to medical personnel using the equipment.